Victoria's Worst Enemy
by KimDWil71
Summary: In this story, we meet a girl who makes Victoria seem like a saint. She and Victoria were once neighbors, but she has now moved to Fair City and Victoria doesn't like it. I don't own the charaters from Wordgirl, but I own the OC charaters.
1. Chapter 1: Victoria's Old Neighbors

Victoria's Old Neighbors

(On a completely normal day in Fair City, Victoria Best is walking along the street, with her gorilla sidekick, when she notices a familiar Rolls Royce in front of City Hall.)

Victoria: (Talking to General Smoochington.) I think I know the owners of that car. General, let's go and check it out. (They make their way over to City Hall and she sees a very wealthy family leaving.) I know those people. I used to live next door to them in my old neighborhood.

Brittany: (Brittany Price used to live next door to Victoria and her family, in their old neighborhood.) (She spots Victoria riding on the shoulders of a gorilla and proudly walks over to her.) Hello Vicky.

Victoria: (With her arms folded and with a scowl on her face.) It's 'Victoria' to you.

Brittany: I'm richer than you so I can call you whatever I want.

Victoria: (Rolls her eyes and sighs.) So, what brings you and your family here?

Brittany: My family and I are moving here.

Victoria: I see. Well, I have some things I need to do now.

Brittany: Yes, you'll be seeing a lot of me soon.

Victoria: Unfortunately. (She then heads home and goes to tell her parents that Brittany Price and her family have moved to Fair City.) Mom, Dad, you'll never guess who is moving to our city?

Mr. Best: Yes Victoria. We are well aware that Milton Price and his family have moved here.

Mrs. Best: They bought the house down the street.

Victoria: So, why are they here?

Mr. Best: We don't know that.

Mrs. Best: But don't worry, Victoria. Our family is still the best.

Victoria: That's true. We are the best.

(That Monday, at school.)

Ms. Davis: Ok Class, before we get started on today's lessons, I would like to introduce you to a new student.

Brittany: Hello, I'm Brittany Price and I'm the new and improved student in your class.

Ms. Davis: Yes. So, why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?

(Victoria is sitting in her seat, arms folded, and looking annoyed about having Brittany Price in her class.)

Brittany: I come from a very wealthy neighborhood. In fact, Victoria here, used to be one of my close neighbors.

Ms. Davis: Really? Is that true, Victoria?

Victoria: (With hands folded and a scowl on her face.) Unfortunately.

Ms. Davis: So, Brittany, you may now go and be seated.

Brittany: Yes Ma'am. (She then goes and sits next to Victoria, on the other side.)

(Later at lunch, Becky and her friends, Violet and Scoops go and decide to sit next to Brittany, in order to get to know her better.)

Violet: Hi there, I'm Violet and these are my friends, Becky and Scoops.

Brittany: Ewww, get away from me. I can't be associating with kids like you. And can you not sit at this table? I like to have the whole table to myself.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Feeling insulted and upset.) You aren't in charge of this school.

Violet: Come on, Becky. Let's sit somewhere else.

(They go to sit at a table with Eileen.)

Birthday Girl: Hello, Becky-Wecky and Violet-Wiolet. Who's the new girl?

Scoops: Her name is Brittany Price, she's new in our class.

Violet: And she's not very nice.

Wordgirl/Becky: And Victoria Best knows her.

Violet: And she literally told us to go away.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, you don't mind us sitting here, do you?

Birthday Girl: (With lots of enthusiasm in her voice.) Yay, does that mean we can be best fwiends?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess.

(The next day.)

(Brittany comes into class and this time, she has brought a bodyguard with her.)

Ms. Davis: Um, Brittany. We can't have bodyguards in class.

Brittany: My father said that I can bring him and, for the record, I can do what I want.

Ms. Davis: Miss Price, we have rules that all the students have to abide by. And one of those is 'No bodyguards in class'.

(The bodyguard then leaves the classroom and goes to stand outside.)

Victoria: Ha, the teacher told you, Brittany.

Brittany: Whatever. Just wait until my father hears about this. (She's about to dial her father's number on her I-Phone, when the teacher comes and takes it.) Hey! You can't do that!

Ms. Davis: No phone usage in class either.

Brittany: Ugh!

(Later, after class, Brittany is picked up in the family Rolls Royce and she arrives home, as the butler opens the door for her.)

Felicity: (Brittany's mother, sees her daughter walk into the home, looking upset.) Brittany dear, what's the matter?

Brittany: The stupid teacher says that I need to follow the same rules as everyone else. She said that I can't have a bodyguard in class and she said that I can't call Daddy in class either.

Felicity: (She is literally upset about this and goes to inform her husband about Brittany's problems with the teacher in school.) Milton, we have a problem. Brittany is having problems with her teacher in school.

Milton: Brittany, please come here.

Brittany: Yes Daddy?

Milton: What did the teacher do to you?

Brittany: First, she says that I can't have a bodyguard in class and then she says that I can't use my phone either.

Milton: Well, don't worry, Brittany. We'll take care of this.

Brittany: And I don't like the kids who go there either. They are so beneath us.

Milton: Don't worry, Brittany. I was just at City Hall today and they gave me permission to build a new world class, 5-star hotel and spa. All we have to do is force the residents in the new location to vacate their homes, then we'll buy that area and tear down those homes and we can start to build a new hotel and spa. And, as for your new school, we were thinking of making it into a private school for only the privileged kids can attend. And we can hire new teachers who let the rich kids make the rules.

The End…

Next…Becky's neighborhood is purchased by Brittany's father…


	2. Chapter 2: Brittany Always Gets Her Way

Brittany's Always Gets Her Way

(The next day, Brittany comes into class, feeling confident about herself and goes to sit next to Victoria.)

Brittany: Hello Victoria.

Victoria: Brittany. Why are you so happy?

Brittany: Because I told my father what the teacher and the other students did and he's going to fix it.

Victoria: How is he going to fix it?

Brittany: You'll see.

(As soon as class begins, a man comes into the classroom and approaches Ms. Davis.)

Ms. Davis: Can I help you, Sir?

Mr. Thomas: Yes, I'm here to relieve you of your duties as teacher of this class. (The whole class, with the exception of Brittany, gasp at what the man said.)

Ms. Davis: Excuse me?

Mr. Thomas: You are no longer a teacher in this school.

Ms. Davis: I'll have the principal in here if you don't leave.

Mr. Thomas: Sorry, but the principal and all the teachers in this school have all been relieved of their duties as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: What? You can't do that.

Mr. Thomas: (Ignoring Becky's comment.) So I will have to ask you to leave this school.

Ms. Davis: But, who will take over?

Mr. Thomas: We've hired different teachers. These are teachers who are used to teaching the students of exclusive and privileged families. Here is your new teacher, Mrs. Stromberg.

(Just then, a stern-looking woman, with a scowl on her face walks into the room and looks around at all the students in class. She sees Brittany, who she's taught before at her previous school and she also remembers Victoria Best.)

Mrs. Stromberg: (Speaking with a dull, but sharp tone of voice.) I'm the new teacher in this class. I'm Mrs. Stromberg and there will be no nonsense of any kind. But before we start, I will ask each and every one of you to stand up and tell me your name and something about yourself. We'll start with Brittany here. She's my best student from her old school so she gets to go first.

Brittany: Of course I get to go first because I'm better and wealthier than the rest of you. You all know who I am. I'm Brittany Price and I'm entitled to being treated like a princess. Because that's what I am. And the rest of you are beneath me and I intend to keep it that way. Only Victoria is my equal.

Victoria: I don't want to be your equal. Brittany, this is why I hated going to school with you. You always seem to want to take over everything. Even I don't try to do that.

Mrs. Stromberg: Thank you, Brittany and Victoria, you were one of my least favorite students in the old school. Next up, you. (Pointing to Becky.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, I'm Becky Botsford and I have a younger brother and a pet monkey. My mom is the District Attorney and my dad is a stay-at-home dad. I love to read and my vocabulary skills are one of the best in the class, if not the school. And I'm very good at sports, like soccer. My favorite tv show is _**Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Power Hour **_and my favorite book series is _**Princess Triana **_and I love to collect unicorns.

Mrs. Stromberg: Eh! Your father doesn't have a job outside the house?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, he sometimes does some things outside the house, but mostly he's at home while my mother works.

Mrs. Stromberg: So that means that you're not from a wealthy family.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. We live comfortably and all. But we don't live in a mansion or have servants to do our housework. And my parents don't just give us an allowance, my brother and I have to earn it by doing chores.

Mrs. Stromberg: Sorry, you are no longer welcomed in this class. (Becky and the rest of the class are shocked to hear that the teacher just kicked Becky out of class, due to the fact that she doesn't come from a wealthy family.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Excuse me?

Mrs. Stromberg: You heard me, Child. You come from an unworthy family and therefore you are not welcomed in this class. I only teach children from privileged families.

Wordgirl/Becky: Fine then and I'll have you know that you're kicking out one of the best readers in this class. (She then leaves the classroom.)

Violet: (After seeing her best friend get kicked out of class, she becomes furiously upset.) Hey, you can't do that to my best friend.

Mrs. Stromberg: I can do what I want. I'm the teacher and that means I'm in charge.

Violet: Well, if Becky has to leave, then I'm leaving too. (Violet then gets up and leaves the classroom as well.) And just so you know, I come from a home with a single mother and I have a pet cat and we're vegetarians and love art and poetry.

(Then, one by one, the rest of the class follow and pretty soon, only Brittany and Victoria remain in class.)

Mrs. Stromberg: Now that the riff-raff is gone, I can get on with teaching only those who are privileged enough for my class.

Victoria: You know what, I don't think I want to be in class with Brittany. I'm the best and therefore, I don't want to associate with the worst. (She then stands up and goes to join the rest of the class, out in the hallway.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, Victoria. Why aren't you staying in class?

Victoria: Because I rather be out here with you all than be in there with Brittany Price.

Violet: Man, you really don't like her, do you?

Victoria: No, I don't. She's the worst kid ever.

(They then look down the hall and see kids from other classrooms being kicked out of their classes as well.)

Scoops: This is getting serious. Where will we go to school if these new teachers kick us out?

Tobey: Probably no where. We'll have to be home schooled or something.

TJ: (He and Johnson walk over to Becky and her class.) Hey Becky, did you just get kicked out of your class too?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, this person came in, fired our teacher and then brought in this horrible teacher and then she decided that she didn't like the way our families live, so she kicked us out.

Violet: She didn't kick me out, I decided to leave.

Scoops: We all decided to leave.

Tobey: She kicked me out because Brittany doesn't like me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why is Brittany doing this? Victoria, you know Brittany better than we do. What is her problem?

Victoria: If you must know, Brittany and I used to be best friends when we were very little, like Preschool. Then, when she was in the third grade, her father came into an inheritance from the death of his own father, who was very wealthy. They literally became billionaires overnight. Her father started buying things for her and her mother all the time. Then, one day, when we were nine, a year or so before we came here, her father got into the hotel business and wanted to build a 5-star hotel and spa. But there was no place to build one, so he decided to buy a whole neighborhood and then, forced the residents to move. He didn't even relocate them to new homes, he just tossed them out of their homes and a lot of them became homeless. Some stayed and became employees of his hotel and spa. I told Brittany how I felt about that. I know you all get on my case for stealing trophies, but stealing homes from people is a lot worst. My parents decided that we didn't want to associate with them anymore and we decided to move far enough away from them. And Fair City was far away from them. But then, they decided to move here. Brittany loves living a spoiled lifestyle. She likes to boss people around as if she's the queen of the world.

Violet: That sounds like Eileen a little bit.

Victoria: Trust me, Eileen is not as bad as Brittany.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's true. Eileen can be generous at times.

Victoria: And don't think Brittany's father is going to stop at firing our teachers. It won't take him long to decide if he wants to tear down your homes and build another 5-star hotel and spa. And believe me, they are huge palace-sized hotels, that have large pools with cabanas, a golf course, horse trails, tennis courts, night clubs, 5-star restaurants.

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds more like a resort, then just a hotel and spa.

Victoria: I know.

Wordgirl/Becky: We have to fight back.

Scoops: That's right. We can't let them take over our school and neighborhood.

Victoria: Good luck with that. Brittany's father is very powerful and rich. If he and his family want something, they'll get it.

(With that, the students who were kicked out of class, leave the school building and return to their homes.)

(Brittany returns home from her first great day of school, since moving to Fair City.)

Butler: Welcome home, Miss Price.

Brittany: Very good. Mother, I had the best day at school today.

Felicity: (She's sitting in the living room, reading a fashion magazine.) That's fabulous, Brittany.

Brittany: (She then goes over to her father, who's sitting and reading a golf and tennis magazine.) Father, what do you plan to do those kids who live in this town?

Milton: Don't worry, Brittany. How would you like to have a hotel and spa resort named after you? And you can have your very own, full-sized cabana with your own private pool, for when your friends from the old neighborhood come and visit?

Brittany: That would be fabulous, Father. But where do you plan to build this resort?

Milton: Well, I have talked to the mayor of this town and he said that all of School Street is the size I would need and that means some people are just going to have to move. I'm going to go to see the mayor tomorrow and buy up that whole neighborhood and tear down the homes to make way for the new Brittany Resort Hotel & Spa.

Brittany: Thanks Father. I always know that you'll always give me what I want.

Milton: That's right, Pumpkin.

The End…

Next…Milton Price buys up Becky's neighborhood…


	3. Chapter 3: Eviction Notices

Eviction Notices

(After leaving school, Becky, TJ, and their friends begin to head to their homes.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Dad.

Mr. Botsford: Becky? TJ? Why are you both home early from school?

TJ: These rich people came into our school and took over.

Wordgirl/Becky: They fired our teachers and the principal and then kicked us out of our classes.

Mr. Botsford: Hmmm, that doesn't seem fair. We're going there first thing tomorrow morning and demand that you kids be allowed to attend your school.

(Becky then goes to call Violet and tells her that her dad is going to try to get them back into Woodview Elementary.)

Violet: Are you sure your dad will be able to do that? My mom can help.

Wordgirl/Becky: Great, my dad can use all the help that he can get. We're going to need the help of all of our parents. (She and Violet end their phone call and then Becky heads to her window and yells out for Scoops.) SCOOPS!

Scoops: Hey there, Becky. I told my mom what happened and she and my dad are going to go to our school and demand that we be allowed to go there.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great to hear. My dad is going to do the same thing.

(The next day, the parents of the kids who were kicked out of their school, head for the school's main office and they see a whole new staff there.)

Mrs. Thesson: (New Secretary.) Can I help you folks?

Mr. Botsford: Yes, we're here because I was told by my two kids that you all kicked them and their friends out of this school and we demand that you let them attend this school.

Mr. Ming: We are tax-paying citizens and we pay them so that our kids would have a good free public school to attend.

Mrs. Thesson: I'm going to have to call the principal in here and have a word with you parents of those riff-raff children of yours.

(Soon the new principal, Mr. Oliver comes into the main office and he sees a whole group of parents, with furious expressions on their faces.)

Mr. Oliver: Can I help you folks?

Mrs. McCallister: Yes, we want to know why you all kicked our children out of this school. I'm a lawyer and I know all children between the ages of 4 and 18 have a right to a decent education.

Mr. Oliver: Look, my teachers also have a right to refuse to teach any children they consider to be unfit and your children are unfit. So I suggest that you enroll them into another school or hire tutors.

Eileen's Mom: We can't afford anything like that. I'm a single mom raising my daughter on my own. I'm not made of money.

Mrs. Heaslip: So am I.

Mrs. McCallister: And I'm a single mother raising my son. We don't have the time and/or money to hire tutors or to home school.

Mr. Oliver: My computer tells me that there is another school within the city that your children can attend. Fair City Elementary. That school is more fitting for children that come from families like yours. Now, please leave this school or I will be forced to call security.

(With that said, the disappointed parents of the kids, who were kicked out, leave the school and head home.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Dad, what happened?

Mr. Botsford: Becky, TJ, it looks as if you two are going to have to attend Fair City Elementary instead of Woodview.

TJ: Where's that?

Mr. Botsford: It's located in the older section of Fair City and it's not a very safe area. Your mother and I will discuss this later today, when she comes home.

(As their father heads up to his room.)

TJ: This is horrible. What are we going to do, Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know, TJ. Maybe we should get together with all of the kids in the neighborhood and discuss this. (She then gets up and heads outside and over to Scoops' house.) Scoops, can you do me a favor?

Scoops: Sure thing. I don't have much to do anymore, since the school paper was taken from me.

Wordgirl/Becky: I need for you to help me gather all the kids in the neighborhood and have them meet us here. We need to have a discussion about this.

Scoops: Sure thing. Sounds like you want to fight back.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, we will, in time.

(The next day, all of the kids who were kicked out of Woodview Elementary show up at Becky's house.)

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, would you and your little group care for some pink lemonade and graham crackers?

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Mom. Just set them down on the table over there.

Tobey: (He goes over and helps himself to some graham crackers and pink lemonade.) MMM, very good lemonade.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Smiles.) Now, do you all know why you're here?

Emily: Is it because Brittany's teacher kicked us out of school?

Wordgirl/Becky: Something like that. I don't know what we should do.

Eugene: My mom is going to hire a tutor. She said the only other option was for me to attend Fair City Elementary and that's a bad school. At least that's what I've been told.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, none of us wants to go there, so we have to convince the mayor of our Fair City to get rid of those new teachers, who took over our school.

Victoria: (She wasn't really invited, but since she feels the same as the other kids, she and her brother, Victor both show up just in time to hear the discussion and she decides to add something to the discussion.) Becky, you do know that it's really Brittany Price's fault that our teachers were fired.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Victoria. I wasn't really counting on you to show up. But, I'm glad that you did. So, did you hear that we will have to attend Fair City Elementary?

Victoria: Yes, I heard. My parents came home and told me.

Victor: (Victoria's brother.) Our parents decided that we aren't going to go there. So, until we are allowed to attend Woodview again, they are hiring us the best tutor.

Scoops: That's great and everything, but our parents don't have enough money to hire a tutor. So it looks as if we are going to have to attend Fair City Elementary.

Violet: Maybe I can ask my mother to home school me.

(That Monday, most of the kids in the neighborhood await for a bus to take them to Fair City Elementary, which is located in the older section of the city.)

(As they head for their new school, they pass by Woodview and see more friends of Brittany's show up in limos, Rolls Royces, Bentleys, and many other fancy cars, being escorted to class by chaperons and such.)

(Becky and those who are attending Fair City Elementary, approach the new school and begin to head to their classes.)

(And while the kids are all in their various schools, Milton Price is heading over to City Hall, where he plans to purchase all of School Street, in order to tear down the homes to make way for a new 5-star hotel resort, for his daughter.)

Milton: So, as you see, Mr. Mayor, I want to build a new hotel in this spot. It will bring in new work for the citizens of the city and make this town a major tourist attraction.

Mr. Mayor: I see. But, what about the residents of that community? They will have to be relocated to another neighborhood and we simply don't have the funds to build a brand new area for them to live in.

Milton: Oh, don't worry about the residents. They will just have to find new homes on their own and if they can't afford to do that, oh well. That's the way the world works. The rich are always going to be more powerful than the poor and middle classes.

Mr. Mayor: Then we're going to have a lot of homelessness and that will make our town less desirable to live in. Plus, it'll make crime rate more worst off than it already is.

Milton: That's none of my concern and it shouldn't be yours either. So, I have the money here to pay for that whole street and I demand that you sell it to me.

Mr. Mayor: Ok, I'll do it. But you have to go around the neighborhood and personally tell the residents that they have to leave their homes in a certain amount of time.

Milton: Thank you, Mr. Mayor, I knew you would see it my way. My daughter, Brittany will thank you as well. After all, this hotel is for her.

(A few minutes later, while the kids are still in school, Mr. Botsford is doing some laundry when he hears the doorbell.)

Mr. Botsford: (Opens it and sees a man, along with a lawyer and several others, standing there.) Can I help you folks?

Milton: Hello there, I'm Milton Price and I've come to tell you that you have less than 30 days to move out of your house.

Mr. Botsford: What? You've got to be kidding.

Milton: No, I'm sorry, I'm not. (Hands Mr. Botsford a copy of the deed.) This deed shows that I'm now owner of this neighborhood and therefore I have the right to force you to move from this residence.

Mr. Botsford: My wife is a lawyer and I won't go anywhere until you discuss this with her.

Milton: Ok, have it your way. (He then scoffs.) What am I saying? I'm Milton Price and I always get my way. And I want you and your family out of here. (He then leaves, as Mr. Botsford slowly and sadly closes his front door.) (Then Milton goes to the homes of the rest of their neighbors and tells them the same thing and, after that, he leaves School Street and heads for his estate.)

Felicity: So, did you buy out that whole neighborhood, just like you said?

Milton: Yes, and pretty soon, we'll own this town and we will be as rich as ever.

Felicity: That's what I love to hear. I'm sure Brittany will be most pleased.

Milton: Yes. I know, we can have a celebration here and invite all of her friends, even the Bests can come.

Felicity: And maybe they'll change their minds and talk Victoria and Victor into attending Woodview with Brittany and the our friends' children, rather than hire a tutor or have them attend that dreadful Fair City Elementary.

(Later, Brittany returns home from school and she sees her parents standing in the foyer, looking happy.)

Brittany: Mother, Father, what is it?

Felicity: Brittany, Darling, your father has some great news for you.

Milton: Brittany, I bought up School Street and pretty soon, your hotel is going to be built.

Brittany: Thank you, Father and Mother. I know you would give me what I deserve.

Felicity: And, we're thinking of having a celebration tonight and you can invite your friends and perhaps even Victoria and her family.

Brittany: (Scoffs.) Victoria has made it clear that she and I are no longer friends. Simply because she knows that I'm the best and she doesn't like that. And she also defends the riff-raff. I say that she and her family are no longer worthy.

Felicity: I see. Very well. But you may send invitations to your other friends and invite them to a celebration tonight.

Brittany: Right away, Mother. (She then heads to her wing of the house and heads to her own office and goes to email her friends and invite them over to her house for a celebration.)

(Meanwhile, Becky and TJ return home from their first day at Fair City Elementary and they see their father, sitting in the living room, looking sad and depressed.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Dad, is everything ok?

Mr. Botsford: No. Look at what I got today from Mr. Price.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Reads the notice.) This is to inform Tim and Sally Botsford, and family that they have less than 30 days to vacate their residence. If you are not gone by that time, you and your family will be removed. We are not responsible for you if you don't find another residence within that time frame. But you and your family will no longer be allowed to live here due to the fact that this area is now owned by Milton Price and family. (She then lowers the paper and she and her brother see how upset their father is.) Dad, we'll do what we can to protect our home and our neighborhood.

Mr. Botsford: What can we do? Rich people have power and we don't.

TJ: I know who the Prices haven't met yet. Wordgirl! She can help us. I know she will.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're right, TJ. Come on, Bob. Let's go and look for Wordgirl. She must be in her hideout. (Becky and Bob head upstairs to their room, where they transform into Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface.) WORD UP! I was wondering when we would get to help.

Huggy/Bob: I was wondering that myself. So, how should we help?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, I'm not sure yet. (As she and Huggy fly through the sky, she sees that a lot of the residents in her neighborhood have also gotten eviction notices from Milton Price and no one looks happy, but then she flies over towards the neighborhood where Victoria lives, which is closest to where Brittany lives and she hears a party going on.) Let's see what's going on over there. (She zooms over and hides in a large tree.)

Huggy/Bob: Looks like a party of some kind.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I see that. (She then looks into the skylight and she sees Brittany and her friends and their families celebrating something.) It looks as if Brittany and her family are celebrating, due to the fact that they are responsible for our family and neighors being kicked out of their was right about her. Brittany does make Victoria not so bad. Come on, we need to pay a visit to Victoria's house. Perhaps she can help us.

Huggy/Bob: How?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll think of something.

(Meanwhile, at the party.)

Brittany: Father, I know you said that the residents on School Street have 30 days to move, but perhaps that's too long. You should make them leave in ten days.

Milton: That's good. And this way, construction of the new hotel can start sooner than we planned. Good thinking, Brittany.

Brittany: Of course.

(Early the next day.)

Mrs. Botsford: (She goes to the mayor's office and asks why he allowed Milton to purchase School Street.) So, why did you agree to do that? My family is going to be tossed out of our home and so are our neighors.

Mr. Mayor: He paid me cash and I couldn't turn him down. He made it sound good about having a new hotel in town.

Mrs. Botsford: But you have control of the town, not Milton Price. I say that you buy back the neighborhood so that all the residents can stay in their homes.

Mr. Mayor: I'll see what I can do. (He then goes to call Milton Price, who's sitting at his pool.)

Milton: Hello?

Mr. Mayor: Hello, Mr. Price. I would like to ask to buy back School Street. I don't like to see residents being tossed out of their homes.

Milton: Well, I don't care what you like or don't like. I'm not selling it back to you. So you will have to get used to seeing homeless residents, wandering around your town and I have to ask, I know we agreed on thirty days, but I think I would like to give the residents ten days to leave.

Mr. Mayor: Ten days? That doesn't give anyone time to find a new home or whatever.

Milton: Like I said, I don't care. All I care about is making money and becoming richer. And making my daughter happy. So, good-bye and this is the last time you're going to hear from me, unless I want to buy another neighborhood or something. (He hangs up without getting a response.)

Mr. Mayor: I'm sorry, Sally. He won't sell it back and now he's giving the residents ten days to move.

Mrs. Botsford: That is it. My family, friends, and I won't be bullied by the rich and spoiled.

(After the residents are told that they only have ten days to leave, Becky, her family, and their neighbors are all packing what they can for when they are forced to move.)

Violet: (Since she doesn't live on their street, her home is safe, for now.) Becky, my mom said that you and your family are allowed to stay with us. If that's ok with you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Violet, I'm sure my family and I will be blessed. What about Scoops?

Violet: I heard that he and his family are moving to an apartment in the older section of town. It's the only place they can afford on such short notice. He told me that they won't allow his pet pig to live there, so I told him that my mom and I will help take care of him, until they can find a better home. Tobey and his mom are also moving to an apartment, until they find a better house.

Wordgirl/Becky: These people are ruining our lives and they don't care. I can't believe that there are rich people in the world who would do that.

Violet: Well, Victoria's rich.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, she is and perhaps she and her family can help us.

The End…

Next…Victoria and other wealthy residents help…


	4. Chapter 4: The Best Help

The Best Help

(When we last saw, Brittany Price and her family have successfully bought up School Street and, prior to that, they had fired all of the original staff at Woodview Elementary.)

(Wordgirl and Huggy are now on their way to Victoria's house to see if she and her family can help.)

Victoria: (She hears the doorbell and goes to answer it.) Wordgirl? What brings you here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I just got word that someone bought up School Street and now they are forcing the residents to move from their homes within ten days.

Victoria: My family and I aren't responsible. It's this new girl in town, her name if Brittany Price and she and her family are the ones who did that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I know you wouldn't stoop so low as to buy out an entire street and force the residents to move from their homes.

Victoria: No, I wouldn't. So, did you come here for something?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, I was wondering and hoping that you and/or your family would like to help the residents of School Street?

Victoria: Of course I want to help them. I'm just not sure how to, right now.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, you wouldn't mind teaming up with me?

Victoria: Let's just say that this will be the best team-up you will ever have. The Best!

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Let's go.

Victor: (He sees his older sister leaving.) Victoria, can I come with you?

Victoria: Um, I don't know, Victor.

Victor: Please, Victoria.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you have the same powers as your sister here?

Victor: Yes. I'm the Best too.

Wordgirl/Becky: How about it, Victoria? We can use all the help we can get.

Victoria: Well, ok, Victor. You can come. But I'm in charge.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hold on, Victor. (She lifts him up into her arms as Huggy hangs on her shoulders.)

Victor: I never really got to meet you, Wordgirl. But Victoria tells me about you a lot.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sure she's told you a lot about me.

Victor: So do you have any brothers or sisters?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, no, not to my knowledge. Huggy and I came from Lexicon. I don't know if I have any brothers and/or sisters. So, can you play the recorder like Victoria?

Victor: Not really. My best instrument is the piano. But I do have red eye beams, just like my parents and my sister. (He then demonstrates his red eye beams, that are similar to his sister and his parents.) See that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. So, where are we going now?

Victoria: (Riding on the back of her sidekick, General Smoochington.) I thought that we could pay a visit to Brittany Price, herself. Maybe we both can talk some sense into her.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's as good a plan as any. Let's go for it.

(They then head for the home of Brittany Price and Victoria goes to ring the door chimes.)

Butler: (He come to answer the door.) Hello there. (He recognizes Victoria and Victor, but no one else.) Ah, Miss and Master Best. And who do you have with you?

Victoria: This is a very good friend of ours, Wordgirl.

Butler: Yes. And are you here to see Miss Price?

Victoria: Yes Sir.

Butler: You three may step in and wait here in the foyer. The animals will have to wait outside please.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sorry Huggy.

Huggy/Bob: Fine, we'll stay out here. (He pouts but obeys and he and General Smoochington remain outside as Wordgirl, Victoria, and Victor head inside to wait for Brittany.)

Brittany: (She comes to the foyer and she sees that it's Victoria and Victor Best, along with a girl, she's never met before.) Hello Victoria and Victor. And who do you have with you?

Victoria: This is Wordgirl.

Brittany: Are you some kind of superhero or something?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I am a superhero. And I came here because there's been some rumors going around that you and your family bought up School Street and are now forcing the residents to move so that you can demolish their homes.

Brittany: Yes, and?

Wordgirl/Becky: And I also heard that you had the teachers and staff at Woodview Elementary School fired and now there's another staff of teachers and administrators who will only teach kids that they decide are worth teaching.

Brittany: And?

Wordgirl/Becky: Why are you and your family doing this?

Brittany: Well, have you ever played the game Monopoly?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes.

Brittany: Well…

Wordgirl/Becky: Wait, you're trying to tell me that you and your family are treating the world as if you're playing Monopoly?

Brittany: Yes, except for the part where the players go to jail. That part won't happen to us.

Wordgirl/Becky: What makes you think that won't happen?

Brittany: Because, we just won't.

Wordgirl/Becky: Can I ask? How did your father pay for School Street? Did he use a check or cash?

Brittany: I don't know. I wasn't there when he bought it.

Victoria: Is your father here?

Brittany: Sure. (She then calls for a Butler.) Can you go and bring my father here?

Butler: Sure thing, Miss Price.

Milton: (He arrives about an hour later.) Hello there. Can I help you kids? (He sees the two Best kids and also a girl he's never met.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, Mr. Price. I was told that you recently bought School Street. What do you plan to do with that land, once you demolish the homes?

Milton: We're planning to build a hotel and spa.

Wordgirl/Becky: And how did you pay for it. Did you use cash or a check?

Milton: I always use cash.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see. So have you always been from a wealthy family?

Milton: Well, yes. I inherited my money from when my father died.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see. And before that…?

Milton: Before I inherited that money, I lived in a moderate home and all. But I wanted more for my family.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. All parents want that for their children. How did your father die?

Milton: I don't remember really.

Wordgirl/Becky: You don't remember how he died, but yet, you remember how much you inherited from him.

Milton: Well…Um…Look, I was his only child and he said that he was going to give all of his money to charity.

Wordgirl/Becky: What's wrong with that?

Milton: Well, when a parent dies, their money should go to their children. Not to some poor strangers.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, he earned that money himself and he has the right to decide what to do with his money after his dies. And sometimes the parent or parents decide that they rather give their hard-earned money to those who are less fortunate, instead of their kids.

Milton: I don't think that's fair.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, life isn't always going to be fair. Trust me on that one.

Milton: Well, it should be for people like me, who have wealthy parents.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I see. So, your father had wanted to give his fortune to charity instead of giving it to you. So how did you get it?

Milton: Look, that's none of your business. The money is mine now, like it should've been in the first place and my father isn't here to say otherwise.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see. Well, thank you for the information, Mr. Price. Come on, Victoria and Victor. I think we have some important information about Mr. Price.

(They then leave the Price home and begin to head back to the Best home.)

Victoria: What do you think happened?

Wordgirl/Becky: Weren't you listening to what he said about his father?

Victoria: Yes. I'm the best listener.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I think Mr. Price did something dishonest so that he could inherit his father's money.

Victoria: Yeah, it sounded like that to me too. He and my father were best friends, maybe he discussed this plan with my father. (Back at her home.) Wordgirl, would you mind staying for dinner? It would be the best.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure thing. I think Huggy would love to stay as well.

(After getting permission from Victoria's parents, Wordgirl and Huggy join them for dinner, which Huggy really enjoys.)

Mrs. Best: Do you like your meal, Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, thank you, Mrs. Best.

Mr. Best: So, you wanted to ask me something, Victoria?

Victoria: Yes Father, Wordgirl and I have a feeling that Mr. Price did something dishonest when his father died, so that he could get his father's money.

Wordgirl/Becky: When I asked him about it, he said that his father wanted to give his money to charity and Mr. Price wasn't too happy about that.

Mr. Best: Yes, I do remember that conversation I had with Milton. It was two months before his father died and he had told me that his father was planning to give all of his money and possessions to charity. Milton asked why he wasn't getting any of his father's money and his father had told him that he wanted Milton to earn it the way he did and that was with hard work and not the easy way, like an inheritance. Milton was upset and told me that he was going to have his personal lawyer change his father's Will, in order for his father's money to go to him and not to charity.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, that does sound like what happened. But I would need to see the Will.

Mr. Best: Well, a year before his father died, he had wrote up his Will and handed it to a lawyer. He had made at least three copies of the Will. He gave one to his lawyer, one to his closest friend, and kept the other for himself. Milton stole two of the copies. One from the lawyer and one from his father. Milton didn't know about the third copy.

Wordgirl/Becky: How do you know about the third copy?

Mr. Best: Well, my father, Cecil Best was his father's best friend and had given him the third copy. He showed it to me once. After I told him what Milton was planning to do with it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Is your father still alive?

Mr. Best: Yes. He lives in our old neighborhood.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you so much. I know the residents of School Street will be pleased to hear this.

Victoria: But how is this going to help the residents of School Street?

Wordgirl/Becky: It sounds like Milton Price stole the money from his father by changing the Will. Instead of the money going to charity, it went to Milton.

Mrs. Best: Wow, you are one great superhero.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. And besides, Huggy likes to watch mysteries on TV.

Huggy/Bob: I'm a sucker for mysteries.

Smoochington: I like sitcoms.

(Later, after dinner.)  
Wordgirl/Becky: I want to thank you all for a great dinner and all that useful information about Milton Price. Hopefully, everything will turn out right and the residents of School Street can keep their homes and perhaps, Woodview will get it's original teachers back. And all the students who were kicked out can go back there again.

Mr. Best: You're welcomed, Wordgirl.

(Later, Wordgirl and Victoria are conversing outside of her house.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I want to thank you for helping me, Victoria. I have to say that it was the best.

Victoria: Thank you, Wordgirl. So, are you going to pay a visit to my grandfather's house?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was thinking about it. Would you like to come?

Victoria: Can I? I always love to visit my Granddaddy Best.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ask your parents first and then we can leave tomorrow.

Victoria: Why tomorrow?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's late and I need my rest for tomorrow.

Victoria: Yes, that makes sense. See you tomorrow.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (She gives her a salute and then zooms home.) (As she zooms home.) What do you think, Huggy?

Huggy/Bob: I think Victoria's family helped us out very well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I think so too. And hopefully, we'll be able to save not just our house, but all the homes on School Street, plus get our teachers in Woodview back.

(Meanwhile, back in the Price home.)

Felicity: What's wrong, Milton? You seem nervous about something.

Milton: I am. That superhero, Wordgirl came here and started asking me questions about my father's Will.

Felicity: What? That is none of her business. What kind of superhero is she?

Milton: She's friends with Grant Best's kids, Victoria and Victor.

Felicity: I see. So what did you tell her?

Milton: I don't know where she got the idea that I inherited my father's money.

Felicity: That's easy, you told your plans to Grant and he must've mentioned it to his kids or maybe…Brittany told her.

Milton: Brittany, can you come here, please?

Brittany: What father?

Milton: Did you by any chance told Victoria that I inherited that money from my father?

Brittany: Yes, you told me to tell her that.

Felicity: That's true and I told Grant's wife, Gloria.

Milton: So what do we do now?

Felicity: I don't know. This has to do with us evicting the residents of School Street.

Milton: Yes, it does. They must've told this Wordgirl what we were doing and now they asked her to help them save their homes. Well, I say that we begin to bulldoze those homes down in five days, instead of ten. Then, I say we burn down the Best home.

The End…

Next…Wordgirl, Capt. Huggyface, and their newest ally, Victoria head for Victoria's old neighborhood…


End file.
